1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of portable lifts, and more specifically to portable lifts designed to accommodate handicapped persons, and to adapt to a number of different circumstances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, inventors have addressed their efforts toward design and development of lifting mechanisms which would permit the loading of an occupied wheelchair into a van. Other inventions were designed specifically to provide lifting apparatus for conveying a wheelchair into an airplane or a ship. Other prior art relating to lifts includes elevators and cargo lifts. While efforts in the past were successful in providing lifts which were quite safe and, in some cases, portable, none of the prior art discovered by applicant was directed toward a lift for handicapped persons having the degree of adaptability which the present invention possesses. The present invention, because of its portable features, may be used to load a wheelchair into an airplane or to lift a handicapped person into or out of a sauna, into or out of a swimming pool, or into or out of a boat or an airplane. None of the prior art discovered has disclosed this degree of flexibility.